Kenja Kodai
Kenja Kodai '(古代の賢者, kenja kodai''; Jap Lit Translation, "Sage of the Ancient,") is a fellow human Martial Artist, having fought with Rao and Taigen fifteen years ago when they were alledged allies. Having been a former member of the Northern Continental Military in his youth, Kenja has both esteemed military experience and combat prowess, built-in with incredible martial arts and Ki mastery. He currently works as a freelance bodyguard, often hired to protect VIP's of great importance. Due to the rarity of his tasked assignments, Kenja is often seen hanging around his friend Rao, acting as a secondary teacher to the students under Rao's School of Extreme Martial Arts. He's often seen as the "Uncle" to Jane and Miles. Appearance: Kenja's Full Appearance.jpg Kenja Kodai is a man of early 30's, with an athletic build that is often projected through the casual wear he's often seen wearing. With hazel eyes and silver-grey hair, contrasting his lightly tanned/fair complexion. His six foot stature is often drabbed in a sleeveless muscle shirt and cargo pants with combat boots strapped over his feet or tennis shoes. Upon his ears he has three golden earrings studded. Completing his look, he often has a pair of fingerless gloves on each hand. Personality: Kenja is a man of a nonchalant attitude, by nature. Most of the time he's around his friends or in public, he usually has a sarcastic snark or a bored demeanor whenever he's placed into a situation. It isn't uncommon to find him taking naps provocatively during entertainment events or when he's in a contest of some sort. This reflects the subdued desire to cut loose his prowess in combat and his tenacious attitude that comes with having absolute victory in anything he completes. As a man who specializes in harmonizing his Soul Reaper powers within a compatible physical body, he is often seen practicing when no one expects him to be. The subconscious part of his mind is always training and honing its skills, as his body reaps its benefits during those moments he's more sluggish and prone to boredom. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Not much is known about Kenja, other than being one of the few people that Rao can talk to man to man rather than as a disciple or a inferior. Those who are students or disciples of Rao's only know that he hangs around the training grounds and only practices when he "tutors" others or spars with the prodigious disciples in person. Other than that, he's had ties with the World Government and has traveled around the world doing many "business trips" so to speak. A powerful martial artist who's seen his share of combat, Kenja is claimed by Rao alone to be a fitting match for his own skills. While rarely seen fighting, the disciples of tri-clops monk can only take his words to heart, as the silver haired lazy man's actions usually speak to the contrast than what is told about him in heresay. Natural Skills/Abilities: '''Immense Ki/Spiritual Power: Though this hasn't been revealed to anyone but Rao himself, Kenja is a substantially powerful individual. Combining the physical stamina stores of Ki with his own voluminous levels of Spiritual Energy, he is seen as a force of extreme reckoning against any that cross his path. Employing it in such a fashion, Kenja is capable of deflecting projectiles and even artillery rounds off his body unconsciously, so long as he is not weary and exhausted. The spiritual/ki pressure is potent enough to make anyone of a high sensory ability to realize the depths of his power. Powerful Physical Abilities: As a martial artist who can push Rao to his moments of seriousness, Kenja is a being who relies on pushing himself through the utmost abilities his body can handle and surpassing it. Employing a "mind over matter" mentality when approaching his training, his employment of energy to increase his natural bouts of stamina and muscle strength has made him into a force of power that can supersede some of the most talented Quincies and the strongest of cybernetics can produce. Adaptable Martial Artist: Having been taught a variety of martial arts on multiple fields, Kenja has found that he can blend all the techniques into a fluid motion of skill and power. This allowed him to take on many scenarios of conflicts and battles. Whether its a battle of attrition and force, he can either take it on full force or aim to penetrate the gap of strength between himself and his enemy. When multiple opponents are concerned, he can use the momentum of teamwork to flow around and overcome the chaos of what would normally be seen as a one-sided battle. No matter the situation, Kenja has always found a way to overcome it with his veteran experience and his plethora of skills he's attained over the years. Skilled swordsman: Despite not seen employing a weapon often, Kenja always keeps an ominous trench knife on hand. The form of his power and skills extend to the blade, and can often compliment his own skills as a fist-based combatant. The additional use of a knife with martial arts make him a dangerous opponent, but he can also fend off the most skilled of swordsman when he has to. Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Kamehameha: Known as one of the most deadly Ki-Charge techniques, Kenja culminated his own brand that incorporates the mesh of spirit and Ki energy simultaneously. On a resertive tone as a whole, it compresses power in a way that doesn't become wasteful and drain his overall stores of power and stamina. In sheer output, it can overwhelm most structures or barriers of organic & synthetic nature. Its white hot incinerative aura and powerful concussive force makes it outclass nearly any homemade weapon that any war machine of mortal hands can concoct. Kiai: Shockwaves and concussive splits of air pressure generated from Ki manipulation, Kenja has become quite skilled in its versatile method of employment. Whether its through a genuine shout to bolster the strength of an attack or thrust out one vocally. Or to thrust a limb or gesture bodily in a direction to knock back or crush an object/individual if he so chooses. A powerful technique, common among the advanced users of martial artists, Kenja doesn't ever find himself not in need or reliant time to employ such attacks. Flight: Employed through grasping the threads of the spiritual plane passing over the mortal realm, as well as generating Ki around his person and propel himself in any direction of his choosing. Kenja has easily outraced jetcraft when moving across the planet, and even breached the atmosphere of Earth on several occasions, proving that he could supply his own source of movement even in the vaccuum of space. Flash Step: The Shinigami Art of instantaneous movement, it is an invaluable method of getting the drop on opponents who are more or less wary. By employing his unique blend of energy beneath the soles of his feet, he can propel himself from one spot to another at a speed superceding simply burning up Ki to thrust his whole body in one angle or another. The general speed of his natural state as well as create a conservative method of moving at hyper-speed through flight and high propelled movement. Zanpakutō Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Ki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Jane Category:Sado Category:Rao